


Think Before You Act!

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Angst, M/M, Paranoia, Suicide Attempt, Violence, changing POV’, mention of rape, ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-11-13
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2017-10-26 01:18:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Consequence of blaming, face Orli in bad emotional feelings that might lead him to suicide, or even death, as love was everything to him…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Only in my dreams, and they are such sweet dreams…  
> Beta: Tena

**Orli’s POV’**

 _2004_

 _  
**At Viggo’s place…**   
_

I took a shower, feeling exhausted from my work. I could feel the warm stream over my body. I closed my eyes, as it feels so good.

I moved my hand to touch my body. Lowered it over my precious… and stroked it with the heat. It felt so good as I muttered my lover’s name. My Viggo.

I stopped when I heard the door slam. I thought that something might have happened to my love, and I called.

“Viggo? Is that you, my love?”

I heard the door of the bathroom open; I moved the curtain on the other side.

The door was opened and I could feel the cold air flow inside. I felt cold, though I used the warm stream over my body to warm it from the cold.

“Get out!” I heard.

“Vig? What is this?” I asked in fear, not knowing why he was so angry.

“Get out! I have had enough!” I heard him very clearly as he shouted at me.

I turned off the water, put a towel around my body, and left the bathroom.

I found my lover; just standing and staring at me as if he wanted to kill me. He frightened me.

“Is it true, Orlando Bloom?” Vig asked me. He looked like shit. His face, the anger in his face, and I wondered why he looked so angry. I have never seen him like this.

His voice was cold, and I noticed he used my full name.

“About what, Vig?”

“Don’t play the innocent one, ‘cause you’re not!” his voice was still cold. I could even feel the echo in his voice as it seemed that he shout at me. I was in shock.

Shock of Vig. Shock of my lover.

“Vig, darling, I have no idea what you’re talking about…” I said in fear of his reaction since he shouted at me.

“You have no idea? You sick bastard!” he said as he walked over me and punch me hard.

I collapsed on the floor, as the towel fell off. I was naked, cold and bleeding.

I could not believe that he punched me, not him, not my lover.

I kept wondering why he was so angry at me.

“Why?” I asked weakly.

“I heard you as you moaned. I heard how you begged for Sean to fuck hard… you… you sick bastard…” he explained to me, and kept staring at me.

“But…” I started to protest, but he didn’t give me a chance to explain.

He walked to me, as he raised his leg and kicked me in my chest. I closed my eyes.

I let the darkness to engulf me.

~

 **Viggo’s POV’**

I could not believe what I have heard as I called home, to hear my Orli.

I heard him begging Beanie to fuck him hard. I heard him as he moaned how much better in bed Beanie was than me. It made me angry.

I wanted to kill my lover at that moment. How can he betrayal me like this? He knows that I’m on the phone.

I felt that I needed more proof, so I tried to let the anger fall away.

~

I walked back over to my place and slammed the door. I heard water flowing in the bathroom, and thought that he might wash himself to remove Beanie’s scent from his body, and I decide to end this.

“Get out!” I ordered to him.

I saw him leaving the bathroom with confusion in his eyes, as he seemed innocent. Too innocent.

‘No more, I could not take it anymore,’ I thought, as I was needed to finish it.

From that point I could not control my body.

I hurt him with no emotion, I did not care anymore.

Then, I could see him bleeding, because of me. I could only stare at him. It seemed that he lost consciousness.

I looked at him until he woke. He lifted his head a little, looking hurt, though it did not bother to me, as I care nothing for him.

 

He stood and took his clothes, then walked to the bedroom to collect his things, and flee, slamming the door as he left.

I sighed heavily. I felt that I did right, after all, he _betrayed_ me, in _my_ house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Tena
> 
> Disclaimer: Only in my dreams, and they are such sweet dreams…

“Orli?” Sean called, seeing the bleeding swollen lips of his friend, outside the house with his suitcase.

Orli just looked at him and walked away, wanting to be alone.

“Orli?” Sean called back.   
.  
When there was no answer from his friend, he decided that he wanted to know what happened that cause his friend so much pain.

Viggo heard the knock and opened the door without hesitation, and seemed surprised at first to see Sean.

“If you’re looking for Orli, he’s just left. Now you can fuck him as much as you can…” Viggo hissed with cold voice.

Sean frowned, “What are you talking about?”

“I know that you fucked Orli. I heard him as he begged for more…” Viggo answered, coldly.

Sean looked at him and could not help himself, he started to laughed as it seemed that ‘Lij was right.

“What is it?” Viggo asked.

“Do you remember my lover, ‘Lij?” Sean asked in curiosity.

Viggo nodded, still not understanding.

~/~

_Meanwhile… in cheap hotel…_

Orli dropped his suitcase on the floor, and pulled himself on the bed, letting his tears fall. He was hurt.

It was the second time, now how could he trust another?

He trusted the man, because Beanie and ‘Lij convinced him that the man would never break his trust or his heart and would do anything for him because he loved him to death.

Orli cursed them for that and Viggo, not knowing why he was bothering to give his all heart to him, only to be kicked out.

“I hate you, Viggo, and I hate myself for allowing myself to fall in love with you. I should have died that day we met.” Orli whispered in the dark room.

_It was the time when he ran away from Ryan, after the man raped and beat him repeatedly. Left him bleeding to death. He ran and ran till he noticed the bridge; he climbed on it, and stared on the water below. He noticed how calm the water was. He moved one of his legs on the other side of the bridge, wanting to be free._

_“Wait!” he heard. He turned his head around only to see an old man, staring at him looking worried, he noticed his friends too, worried._

_“No… let me die… I am not worth loving…” Orli muttered to them, and was about to move his other leg on the other side, and to jump, to be free._

_“Why not?” the older man asked._

_“Because it hurts…” Orlando said, not glaring at the voice, his eyes were on the water._

_“Love hurts, boy, have you not learned that?” the man asked._

_“Love… no… my last lover used me for a toy. I was nothing but a toy for him… he… he…” Orlando answered with broken sobs, as he turned around, and noticed the calm upon the man._

_Then Orlando swallowed the tears, and asked with no emotion in his voice, “Why would you **care**? I am nothing but lost man who should die… now leave me…”_

_The man stepped forward, and moved his hand over Orlando’s shoulder. “Death is not the answer, boy…”_

_“I am not **boy** , I have a name, you know…”_

_“Mine is Viggo, and yours?”_

_“Orlando… now can I finish what I started?” Orlando asked, as he moved away from Viggo’s hand, stepping closer over the bridge’s railing._

_“Orli, please don’t do it!” he heard another voice. He recognized them as Sean and Elijah, “Listen to Viggo, he is our friend.”_

_“No… I can’t…” Orli said and released one of his hands from the bridge, and was ready to release his other hand and jump in the calm water beneath him, to claim his soul._

_"Don't!" Viggo said harshly, as he didn't want to see the young man falling, and then he added with softer voice, "Please… do not let the one who hurt you win the battle, by killing yourself… please… you have a full life in front of you, please don't do it."_

_"It doesn't matter, can't you see?" Orli asked him, and tried to swallow the lump down his throat, while releasing unconsciously his remain hand, and falling down facing the river._

_"NO!" Viggo cried and jumped after him without any conscious thought, as he tried to save the young man life._

_Sean and Elijah hurried to the fence, their eyes seeking the surface of the river, as they held hands, and panic was seen in their eyes._

_Then, minutes later which seemed like ever, Viggo's head appeared from the water with Orli's limp firm in his hands, never let go from the man._

_Thirty minutes later, they settled him at Viggo's apartment, after they removed his wet clothes, and let him dress in dry clothes before getting him into the bed._

"No more," Orli cried and hit the pillow, and added while sobbing, "I have had enough…"

*~*~

**Back to Viggo's house…**

Viggo's mouth was open as he heard Sean's explanation. He couldn't believe his own ears of what he is listened to.

Sean could see how Viggo fists his knuckles, and thought that he is going to hit him any time now, and he was not going to stop.

"Viggo…" he tried to say, but stopped when he noticed how the veins pop in his friend's head, knowing that he will not win in this battle, and he and Elijah might have destroyed something pure.

"Don't. Say. A. Word!" Viggo warned him as he raised his hand closer to Sean's temple.


End file.
